


Float By

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [47]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: littlebisexualnerdalert on tumblr prompted: Can you do one where Simon and his friends, most importantly including Bram, go tubing or swimming or something summery (before Bram and Simon get together)?andcutebramspierfeld on tumblr prompted: Maybe like an AU where Bram and Simon have always been friends but haven’t told the other they’re gay? Maybe they’ve always crushed on the other as well?





	Float By

Simon had to fix this.

His ‘ _problem’_  had started once Bram Greenfeld had begun hanging out with his friend group. 

It wasn’t that he had anything against Bram. It was quite the opposite. Bram Greenfeld was a blessing and a curse.

Before Bram Greenfeld, Simon lived in a wonderful bliss, never having to worry about crushes or who he was attracted to. That was a problem for another day.

But ever since Nick had insisted Bram and Garrett join them at lunch, Simon’s life had turned upside down.

* * *

Bram barely had the energy to process what Garrett was saying. He’d been awake much of last night, and pretty much all week in the worst state. He’d been figuring out how he was going to come out to his mother.

He’d known he was gay for a very long time, but something had happened in the past few weeks that had changed everything. Bram actually spoke to Simon Spier, the boy he’d been crushing on since he’d first seen him.

He was the reason Bram had to come out because he knew it wasn’t going to be very long before he somehow slipped up. He’d be caught staring for too long, or perhaps laughing a little too hard at one of Simon’s jokes.

“Bram, you’re coming right?”

“To?”

“Nick’s pool party on Friday,”

“Oh…” Bram felt himself turning red. “Who’s going to be there?”

“Just us, Abby, Leah and Simon,”

Bram tried to contain his groan. An entire afternoon of hanging around Simon, who was possibly going to be in swimwear. That just confirmed Bram’s theory that the universe was out to torture him.  

* * *

Simon did his best not to look like a creep, staring at Bram from Nick’s kitchen window overlooking the backyard pool. But that was just unfair, Cute Bram Greenfeld was also Hot and Unbelievably Fit Bram Greenfeld.  

He busied himself by helping Nick with the trays of snacks and drinks, neatly piling them into rows as he avoided actually going into the pool.

“Anyone up for a game of chicken?” Nick suggested, as Abby and Leah disdainfully shook their heads. Garrett cheered in agreement, calling for Simon and Bram to pair up.

Simon felt like he was about to choke on air. “I- I- uh…”

“Fine, fine. You carry Eisner and I’ll jump on Greenfeld. Happy?”

Simon honestly didn’t know what was worse.

* * *

It was the best out of three games, but Garrett and Bram won in the end. Bram felt kind of bad because he saw that Simon was clearly floundering trying to manage Nick.

He tried to help Simon stay afloat a few times, and was met with a look of confusion but eventually, gratitude.

Finally, Nick and Garrett got tired and went inside to play some video games, leaving Bram and Simon in the pool. They weren’t alone though, Bram noticed, as Leah and Abby were casually swimming near them caught up in their own conversation.

“You almost cost Garrett that second match,” Simon said, and Bram caught on that he was referring to their game.

“Nick was practically drowning you,” Bram laughed.

* * *

They continued their conversation until Simon finally noticed that Leah and Abby had left, and they were absolutely alone.

“Oh…they’re gone,” he casually remarked.

Bram looked around and confirmed Simon’s statement, and Simon thought he was going to suggest that they leave as well. However, Bram surprised him with the most random question.

“This is incredibly forward of me, but I wanted to ask. How long have you and Leah been dating?”

Simon didn’t know how to react, except burst out in laughter. The idea seemed hilarious to him. Bram seemed to get more confused with each breath Simon took in, so when he calmed down he finally explained.

“Oh god no…Me and Leah….no. That would never…She doesn’t think of me that way and yeah no. I’m gay,”

Simon suddenly stopped laughing, realizing what he’d just said out loud. He looked at Bram, wondering what expression he’d see on his face.

It wasn’t shock or disgust as he’d expected. It was awe.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you out of…”

“Me too,”

“What?”

“I’m gay, Simon,” Bram said with a smile on his face.

“Oh,”

* * *

“Simon and Bram seem to be getting along well,” Garrett smiled to himself, as he looked at the two boys through the kitchen window. Bram and Simon were seated near the handrails, their legs in the water.

Garrett didn’t miss how close they were, their shoulders bumping into each other and the two of them giggling at something.

He shook his head wondering why it had taken for the two of them to finally get their act together.


End file.
